Bromas no muy bromas
by Melina Quiroga
Summary: Misaki es de 13 años e hija de una sirvienta del castillo walker. Usui es de 14 y principe del castillo. Ambos se hacen bromas y pelean entre si. en esta historia habra celos, enojos, lamentos, romances y muchas bromas, que talves no sean bromas del todo. Mala en resumenes disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1**: Brillantina, plastícola y papel de lustre**

Usui andaba descansando como siempre en su lugar favorito: el árbol de cerezo. Mientras intentaba apreciar la naturaleza cerrando los ojos, escucha la vos de la persona que más odiaba

Ey- dice una niña de ojos ámbar y pelo azabache- ¿estas despierto?

…..

¡Contesta!

…..

¡Sé que estas despierto!- le dice mientras su aura demoniaca aparecía- bien, si no lo haces por las buenas,- sonríe maliciosamente- entonces será por las malas.

Usui siente sus pasos alejarse y se relaja, pero cuando abre los ojos ve una pelota de futbol con barro venir hacia su cara. Esto no le dio tiempo para esquivarla

Pero que…- dice mientras se limpiaba la cara- que carajos…

Aja- dice señalándolo- sabía que estabas despierto- se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios.

Tu…- se levanta y la mira con odio.

Hermosa te quedo la cara jajá - con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire- debería haber traído la cámara- decía mientras se agarraba la panza

¿A que viniste?- dice ya arto

Jajá Ah tu mama te llama. Dice que vallas rápido que es importante.

¡¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?!- dice gritando

Discúlpame, pero yo no me andaba haciendo la dormida para que no me molestaran

Eres molesta- dice mientras caminaba hacia al castillo.

Y tu artante- dice mientras lo seguía.

Misaki andaba ayudando a su madre Minako a lavar los platos, mientras ella limpiaba la gran cocina. Al terminar, misaki sale de la cocina, pero se cae cuando un pie de dicha persona se mete en su camino.

Por qué carajos…-dice mientras se levantaba- ¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?

Eso te pasa por distraída- dice como si nada- además, te lo debía

Pero tú…..- su aura estaba apareciendo- ¡Como se te ocurre!

….- se retira

Oye, no te atrevas a ignorarme- dice pero él ya estaba a una distancia en el cual no podía oírla- ¡vuelve aquí!- su aura ya se notaba- Tch….

Usui andaba haciendo el trabajo de plástica, que consistía hacer un colaje con los siguientes materiales: papel de lustre, papel de revista, plásticola de color, plásticola común y brillantina. Estaba terminándolo, le había quedado perfecto, pero de repente unas gotas de café le caen por encima de la cabeza, manchando así el trabajo que había hecho.

Ups perdón- dice misaki y se da vuelta. Entonces Usui la agarra por la cintura y le pone plastícola en el pelo

Ups, perdóname tu a mí- dice riendo entre dientes

Tú... dice mientras agarraba otra plasticola y se la echa encima de la ropa- jaja

Entonces empieza la guerra. Usui la saca a correr mientras le tiraba brillantina en el pelo. Misaki se sube arriba de la mesa y se lanza arriba de Usui. Al caer, le pone plastícola en el pelo y le hecha brillantina de color azul. Usui se da vuelta estando encima de ella y le pone plastícola en la cara, echándole así pedacitos de papel de lustre y brillantina de color rosa.

Misaki le pega una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que Usui caiga al lado y ella sale corriendo. Pero no pudo llegar ni a la puerta porque Usui la agarró del brazo y el apoyo contra la pared, atrapándola así entre su cuerpo y la pared._ Mierda_ pensó.

Oye – dice Usui con dificultad para respirar- ¿hacemos empate?-

Trato echo- ella dice también con dificultades para respirar.

Me duele la entrepierna- mete su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de misaki- eres astuta- misaki se ruboriza

Tu… tu eres el astuto- dice cerrando los ojos. Entonces Usui saca la cabeza y la mira ruborizada con los ojos rosados.

Te ruborizaste- dice sonriente- ¿desde cuándo te ruborizas?

¡Desde nunca!- dice a la defensiva y lo empuja

Okey- dice aun con la sonrisa en la cara- pero te ves muy linda cuando te ruborizas

Ca..Cállate o te golpeo- subió 3 tonos de rojo.

Usui no dijo nada, solo se rio por la situación un momento. Luego, ambos observaron el desastre que dejaron y empezaron a limpiar en silencio. Al terminar ambos salen de la habitación y Usui nota que el pelo de misaki lleno de tierra pegado por la plastícola y la cara aun con rastros de papel de lustre.

Deberías bañarte- dice y ella lo observa- tienes plastícola por todos lados.

También tú. Estas mugriento- emboza una sonrisa

Siempre tan directa.- dice mientras se volvía a su habitación.

Siempre tan tarado.- dice ella y se dirige a su habitación- Buenas noches Usui.

Buenas noches ayusawa.

Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación y se bañaron para eliminar todo rastro de plastícola y brillantina (las habitaciones tenían baños propios XDD). Al terminar ambos se acostaron y se durmieron al toque, pues la tarde había sido muy cansada para ambos.

Hola, nuevo fanfiction, quería hacer con humor y romance, pero no sé si salió bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lo actualizare cuando tenga tiempo, pero no voy a tardar tanto XDDD


	2. Lluvia

**Nota: Maid sama no es de propiedad mía**

Capítulo 2: **Lluvia**

Era un día lluvioso, y Misaki se tenía que preparar para ir al colegio. Ella ya estaba casi lista, solo había un problema, no sabía cómo ir. Su madre no tenía plata para pagarle un taxi para ir al colegio, entonces, ella se iba caminando.

El señor Walker (abuelo de Usui) le había ofrecido que la llevaría al colegio junto a su nieto, ya que, ambos iban al mismo curso, pero ella se negó. Con el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que ir al colegio con él, además de vivir e ir al mismo colegio, la atormentaba, prefería mil veces irse caminando.

Se asomó por la ventana para ver cómo estaba lloviendo, y vio que estaba la salida muy inundada, probablemente si se iba aminando, además de llegar mojada llegaría toda embarrada.

Ey – una voz la saco de sus pensamientos- te llevo yo.

No gracias- dice todavía mirando por la ventana.

Dale

Que no- dice ya un poco molesta

¿Por qué no?

Porque te odio- se da la vuelta- y no me interesa ir en tu estúpido coche

¿Enserio?-sonríe- a mí no me parece así

….

Ya que, una persona que odia a otra nunca se ruborizaría estando cerca – su sonrisa se hace más amplia- ¿me equivoco?

Yo…- se sonroja- ¡Cállate!

Jajajajajajaja ¿ves? Estas toda ruborizada por el comentario que te hice.

No es cierto

Jajá, mírate al espejo si no me crees- dice con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire- Oh cierto, se rompen cuando tú te vez- esquiva una almohada- jajá

Cierra la maldita boca si quieres tener hijos en un futuro

Mmm, puedo adoptar- para este entonces Misaki ya le había tirado un florero el cual él esquivo con mucha facilidad- Suerte para la próxima- dice y sale corriendo

¡Maldito alien!

….

….

…

…

….

Media hora más tarde Misaki salió y se tomó un taxi (que pago con sus ahorros) y se fue al colegio. Mientras que Usui, espero los últimos 10 minutos que le quedaban para ir a la escuela.

Cuando salió la lluvia había aumentado, _se salvo_ pensó y fue directo al auto. Pero se detuvo cuando vio al chofer intentando cambiarlos neumáticos que estaban en llanta.

¿ qué sucedió?- dijo alarmado

Parece que se pincharon las 4 ruedas

¿Se pincharon? ¿las 4?- dijo sin poder creerlo, entonces pensó "no se pudieron haber pinchado las 4 al mismo tiempo, alguien las tuvo que haber pinchado, ¿pero quién?"

Señor Usui ¿usted tiene algo importante que hacer hoy en la escuela?

Sí, tengo 3 exámenes, y uno a primera hora- se alarmo más de lo que estaba- Mierda, ¿cómo voy a llegar a tiempo para el examen?

Llamaremos a un remis para que lo vengan a buscar señor

Un remis no llegara a tiempo- dice y se le ocurre una idea- ¡Ya se!- dice y empieza a correr lo más rápido que podía.

El chofer se le quedo mirando sorprendido, nunca vio a alguien que corriera a esa velocidad inhumana. _Talvez la señorita Ayusawa tenga razón de que él sea un alíen después de todo _pensó.

Usui llego justo para cuando toco el timbre. Llego todo mojado y embarrado porque se cayó un par de veces. En eso ve a su amigo Kanou, su mejor amigo y le pide que le diga a la profesora que ya iba al curso, que necesitaba un cambio de ropa. Kanou solo asintió e ingreso al aula.

Antes de que Usui fuera a cambiarse de ropa, ve a Misaki riéndose con sus dos amiga Shisuko y Sakura. Él se acerca y toma del brazo a Misaki.

Disculpen- dice y se la lleva arrastrándola

Oye suéltame- ella protesta pegándole en la cabeza- ¡que me sueltes!

Usui no le hace caso y la lleva hasta los casilleros, una vez ahí le dice:

¿Fuiste tú no?- le dice dándole la espalda- ¿la que pincho, o más bien dicho rompió las 4 ruedas del auto?

Si fui yo- dice con un poco de enojo en su voz-¿Y qué?

¿Y qué? Encima lo preguntas- se da la vuelta para enfrentarla- sabias perfectamente que teníamos un examen importantísimo hoy y que yo venía en auto.- dice acusándola- si no venía corriendo no llegaba a tiempo para rendir

Si eso es correr- dijo con ironía

¿Qué quieres decir?- la mira confundido

¿Qué quiero decir?- se cruza de brazos- quiero decir que, qué persona normal llega corriendo 50 kilómetros en menos de 10 minutos para rendir una maldita prueba. Encima con lluvia.

¿qué tiene?- la mira confundido.

¡Que ninguna persona normal llegaría en menos de 10 minutos al colegio!- grita- y además, lo del auto fue una venganza por lo que hoy me dijiste.

¿Qué te dije?

No te hagas el idiota conmigo Usui- se acerca peligrosamente a él- sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

No, en verdad no sé de qué me estás hablando.

Bueno, entonces intenta recordarlo.

…...

En las siguientes horas Usui se quedó pensando que era lo que le había dicho a Misaki para que se enojara de esa manera. Él no podía recordar algo que realmente la hiciera enojar, ya que evidentemente estaba enojada.

Intento preguntarle qué fue lo que le hizo enojar tanto. No es que le importara, ya que la odiaba, pero un sentimiento de culpa le había recorrido por todo el cuerpo y no quería sentir culpa, necesitaba saber qué era lo que le había hecho.

El espero pacientemente (no es muy paciente cuando se trata de Misaki) para la hora de salida ir y hablar con ella. Lo ignoro.

La siguió hasta los casilleros donde ella se había puesto sus zapatos. Entonces, cuando ella estaba distraída aprovecho la oportunidad y la agarró del brazo. La llevo cerca de la puerta de salida y le dijo directamente:

Ayusawa, ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?- dice tomándola del brazo- Dime.

Yo… - le pega en el brazo tan fuerte como pudo para que la soltara pero fue inútil- suéltame

No hasta que me digas que fue lo que te hice.

¡Suéltame!- le dice y le pega en la entrepierna.

Usui esquivo su patada, pero la soltó. Entonces Misaki aprovechó la oportunidad de salir corriendo hacia afuera. Usui salió corriendo detrás de ella y le grita:

¡Misaki!- Misaki se da la vuelta y resbala con el barro- ¿Estas bien?

Como crees que voy a estar bien si un idiota me anda siguiendo para que le responda su estúpida pregunta- lo mira enojada.

Discúlpame- dice ofendido- pero necesito saber que te hice- a esta altura llovía más fuerte que nunca.

¡Te odio!- se levanta y lo enfrenta- Odio que me vengas a refregar que eres una persona perfecta- le dice intentando golpearlo pero fracasa- no todas las personas podemos mirarnos al espejo y satisfacernos de lo que miramos.

Usui no dijo nada. Él ya sabía que era lo que hiso que Misaki se enojara tanto con él. Era aquel comentario que le había hecho sobre que si se miraba al espejo se rompería. Era una broma que él le había hecho, pero jamás pensó que le afectaría tanto así.

Misaki estaba en frente de el con la cabeza gacha. Usui no pudo evitar levantarle la cara mirándola fijamente a los ojos y diciéndole _lo siento. _Misaki abrió los ojos en estado shock, jamás pensó que él le diría eso.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato así, hasta que Misaki hablo:

Está bien, te perdono- le regala una sonrisa. Usui por un momento se sonrojo y escondió su mirada para que Misaki no se diera cuenta.

Misaki empezó a caminar rumbo al castillo cuando Usui la detuvo

Te llevo- dice volviéndole a sostener el brazo- como disculpa por lo que te había dicho.

Usui por un momento la sintió dudar y creyó que ella se negaría. Pero luego abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que ella le respondió.

Está bien- dice sin mirarlo.

Usui la soltó y ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento que esta frente del colegio donde los esperaba el chofer. Se subieron al auto, donde ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Cuando el auto se puso en marcha Usui siente algo en su brazo derecho, era Misaki. Ella estaba re cansada por el día que tuvo y cuando se subió el sueño la venció y se durmió en el brazo derecho de Usui.

Este estaba por despertarla, pero cuando vio su cara de dormida le vino el sueño también y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Este había sido un extraño y cansado día de lluvia

**Estaba aburrida entonces se me ocurrió hacer esto para el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Espero que les guste y si pueden déjenme comentarios para mejorar la historia. Gracias XDD**


	3. Discusión y Plumas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama le pertenece a Hiro Fujiwara.**

Capítulo 3: Discusión y Plumas

El día se había pasado muy lento para ambos adolecentes, Misaki y Usui. Para Usui su día fue extremadamente sofocante ya que tuvo que ir a las empresas de Walker Corp. S.A , para una reunión directiva en el que su abuelo quería enseñarle las cosas básicas de la empresa, ya sea como era la contaduría, la administración, como se manejaba a los empleados, etc.

Era horrible para él, tener que estar con un montón de ancianos discutiendo como si fuera el fin del mundo. Además de temas de la empresa, sobre política también. Él no lo soportaba más, quería volver al castillo, quería volver con Misaki para vengarse de lo que le había hecho en la mañana.

Mientras él estaba con su abuelo sentado en una gran junta de personas que ni siquiera conocía, trataba de pensar que se le había pasado por la cabeza a Misaki para hacerle eso. Lo que le había hecho era muy simple, lo había ido a despertar de la manera menos amorosa que podría existir. Le puso una trompeta en el oído, y cuando el despertó a los saltos por el sonido que había perturbado a sus oídos, Misaki le pone miel en la cabeza y por encima plumas. Si, y muchas plumas.

Antes de que Usui pudiera reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo, Misaki saca una cámara de foto y le toma una. Entonces, Misaki sale corriendo por la puerta y Usui va tras ella, pero fue imposible atraparla, ya que ella se había ido a hablar con su abuelo. El no iba a dejar las cosas así, claro que no, iba a enseñarle a esa niña que con él no se juega. Pero mientras el más pensaba en que hacer, más le costaba idear un plan de venganza.

Pero como si fuese por arte de magia, una lamparita se prendió en su cabeza. Oh si, él ya tenía una idea de cómo vengarse de ella. Lo único que necesitaba era que pasaran rápido las horas para volver al castillo he iniciar su plan. Pero como he mencionado antes, las horas no pasaban más.

Mientras tanto Misaki, luego de su travesura, se sentó en el living y espero, aunque no sabía que. Era un día sábado, por el cual no tenía que ir a la escuela y por lo tanto, eran 48 horas seguidas de hacerle bromas pesadas a su más grande enemigo, y también más grande cómplice de sus bromas Usui Takumi.

Estaba aburrida, eran las 10:30 am y no sabía qué hacer. Usui no volvería hasta saber qué hora y ella no tenía nada que hacer. Ya había rendido todos los exámenes y hecho todos los deberes para el lunes. También no había que ayudar en el castillo, ya que, bueno, para eso estaban los sirvientes de castillo además que el abuelo de Usui le había prohibido que trabajara.

Eso de estar aburrida a ella no le gustaba nada, entonces, como no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer, decidió ir y empezar a caminar por ahí.

Salió del castillo caminando a paso ligero, muy ligero. Llego hasta la ciudad, donde se metió en un gran local de vestidos. Empezó a mirar, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, y entonces lo vio. Un hermoso vestido con el corseé en forma de corazón con todas lentejuelas del mismo color y la misma forma; con un tul rosa y pequeños brillitos dorados en el borde. Se había enamorado de aquel hermoso vestido. A ella no era de gustarle esos vestidos de gente rica, en general, nada que tenga que ver con los ricos. Pero ese vestido la había cautivado, era algo que a ella la tenía fascinada.

Se acercó un poco, solo un poco para tocarlo. Era de ceda fina, uno material de los más caros que podrían ver para su mundo, el mundo de los pobres. Se sintió mal y retiro la mano lentamente; sabía que jamás tendría el dinero suficiente para comprárselo. Hiso un puchero, creyendo que nadie lo notaria hasta que escucho que alguien reírse a carcajadas.

Disculpe pero, ¿de qué se ríe?- dice ella mirándolo fijamente.

No es obvio- dice sosteniéndose la panza- de USTED por supuesto- dice agregando comillas en usted.

Oh discúlpeme- dice con una sonrisa arrogante- pero yo no lo he visto a usted actuar de payaso todavía- cada vez más grande su sonrisa y el deja de reírse

Discúlpame- dice ofendido- pero… ¿sabes quién soy yo?

Por supuesto que lo sé- dice alzando las manos- Un estúpido arrogante que lo único que hace es molestar mi visión. Así que córrase- le dice ella empujándolo para un costado.

Oye ¿quién te crees que eres para empujarme?- dice ya furioso

Y tú quien te crees que eres para reírte de mí. Antes de reírte de mí mírate en el espejo payaso barato

¡Oye!- la sostiene fuertemente del brazo.

¡Tora basta!- dice una chica rubia de ojos celestes a su lado- no debes tratar así a la gente, aunque se pobre y tenga un muy mal sentido de la moda.

Disculpa- dice enfrentándola-¿te refieres a mí?

Sí, pero no lo tomes a mal, era una broma nomas lo que dije- dice con una sonrisa fingida y Misaki estaba a punto de explotar, no aguantaba más eso. Entonces, llega un hombre de la tienda con jugo de naranja y pequeños sándwiches para darles.

¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Misaki confundida.

No es obvio- dice la chica- servicio especial para los hermanos Igarashi

A si

Si, y no te preocupes, te voy a dar un poquito para que no llores "niña pobre"- sonríe y a Misaki le estaba apareciendo su aura demoniaca-¡ hay! Es una broma tonta- dice y corta un pedazo de su sándwich- te daré un poco más.

Jajajajaja- Tora que no había dicho nada empieza a reírse sin poder parar. Entonces Misaki, ya en su límite, le pega una patada en la entrepierna y tora cae redondo al piso.

Oye- dice su hermana intentando levantar a su hermano- ¡Como se te ocurre!

Hay no te preocupes- dice Misaki y agarra el café que le habían traído- para ti también hay rubia- dice y empieza a caer el café sobre la cabellera rubia de la chica y esta se larga a llorar. Antes de que dijera algo más Misaki se larga del lugar a carcajadas.

Luego de unas vueltas por la ciudad, encuentra una heladería y decide tomar un helado. Allí se encuentra con Kanou, mejor amigo de Usui

Hola Misaki- dice levantando la mano

Hola Kanou- dice ella y el nota que ella estaba intentando no reírse.

¿De qué te ríes?- pregunta curioso- ¿ tiene algo que ver con Takumi?

¿eh? A no, esta vez no- dice tomando aire- me rio de unos tales hermanos Igarashi que me empezaron a ofender y bueno, terminaron mal.

Igarashi dijiste…- Kanou miro aterrado

Emmm, si- emboza una sonrisa- ¿sabes? Me encantaría seguir con esta charla, pero yo me voy a comprar. Asique, hasta luego. Dice saludándolo

Espe… Misaki…- dijo Kanou, pero ella había entrado a la tienda. Ella realmente no sabía con quien se había metido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las 21:00 pm cuando Misaki había vuelto al castillo. Entro por la puerta principal y se fue directamente a su habitación. Estaba cansada, esa discusión que había tenido con aquellos hermanos la había dejado agotada.

Cuando llega al pasillo que da a su habitación, escucha un ruido proveniente de está y se dirige directo allí. Abre la puerta y entra. Estaba por aprender la luz, cuando alguien con mucha fuerza (lo pongo así ya que Misaki es más fuerte que la mayoría de los chicos) la toma por la cintura y le tapa la boca para que no grite. Este cierra la puerta y luego la da vuelta, aprende la luz.

¡Sorpresa!- dice y automáticamente le hecha leche en su cabeza y saca una bolsa de plumas para luego echárselas por encima de su cabellera. Entonces, cuando Misaki estaba por golpearlo, escucha un clic- jajá, ahora si tengo una buena foto tuya.

Eres un….- dice y agarra una almohada que tenía a mano se la tira, pero él la esquiva con facilidad.

¿Un qué?- dice el sosteniendo la almohada que está le había lanzado con anterioridad.

¡Imbécil!- grita agarrando otra almohada y lo empieza a correr.

Usui empieza a pegarle con la que ya tenía en la cabeza, mientras ella le pegaba en las piernas para que callera. Sirvió. Él vuelve a levantarse y le pega fuertemente en la cabeza y se cae. Entonces, Usui sale corriendo y ella tras él hacia su cama.

Ambos saltan a la cama y empiezan pegándose con todo con las almohadas. A Misaki se le rompe la almohada, haciendo un hermoso espectáculo de plumas en el aire, entonces Usui aprovecha la situación y le pega en las piernas para que se caiga. Ella cae a la cama y Usui se le sube encima, haciéndole sonrojar por la cercanía entre ambos.

Aja, te sonrojast… -pero no pudo terminar la frase que Misaki agarra otra almohada y le pega fuertemente en la cabeza para que este caiga al lado.

¡Pervertido!- grita y de nuevo ambos empiezan a golpearse con las almohadas.

Continuaron así por un rato y entonces, como si fuese por arte de magia, ambas almohadas se rompen y empiezan a desparramarse plumas por todos lados. Sin pensarlo dos veces Usui agarra por las piernas a Misaki haciendo que esta se sonrojara y le empiece a pegar fuertemente en la cabeza.

¡Suéltame pervertido!- grita mientras le sigue pegando, haciendo que este se cayera de espalda y ella terminara en un posición bastante incomoda encima de él.

Misaki- dice sosteniéndole las muñecas-¿acaso no vez en la posición que estas encima de mí?

Cuando termina de decir eso Misaki baja a 7 tonos de rojo. Ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba en una posición horcajadas con el maldito pervertido de Usui. Entonces, cuando Usui ve su cara del color peor que el tomate, aprovecha y la da vuelta dejándola atrapada entre él y la cama.

Misaki- dice el mirándola fijamente y respirando con dificultad- te sonrojaste

Por favor- dice desviando su mirada- piedad.

Jajajajaja- dice riéndose pero aun encima de ella- ¿sabes? Eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas- dice y empieza a aparecer en su rostro la sonrisa de Cheshire

¡Tú ganas!- dice empujándolo para sacarlo de encima, pero fracasa- por favor sal ya de encima mío- dice ya con un tono más rojo

Está bien- dice y sale de encima de ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes agrega- La próxima vez, no saldré tan fácilmente- dice y sale por la puerta cerrándola tras sí.

Te odio Usui Takumi- dice con una almohada en la cara.

**Nota del Autor: Hola, bueno ya estamos en el tercero, tengo que admitir que me encanto hacer este capítulo. Solo quería agradecerles por leer la historia y les prometo que mientras más pronto tenga el siguiente capítulo, lo subo.**

**Lo único que no se si causa gracia la historia. Intentare hacerlo más gracioso para la próxima.**

**Gracias y nos leemos XDD**


	4. Por amarte así

**Capítulo 4: Por amarte así**

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Usui, tenían que hacer un trabajo de música, y no sabían que hacer. La profesora les dijo que tenían que cantar una canción a dúo, y eso no era todo, ambos tenían que cantar una canción romántica. Tanto Usui como Misaki, querían matarse

Primero en lo principal porque se odiaban, era obvio que no querrían cantar juntos. Segundo, Misaki había estado siendo acosada por sus compañeras por el hecho de que ella vivía con "él" y le preguntaban a cada rato que relación tenía con él.

\- NO tenemos absolutamente nada- le decía el otro día a una de sus compañeras- Antes de tener algo con el prefiero, mil veces, volverme monja.

Odia eso. Que solo por el hecho de que vivía con el tuviera que ser interrogada por sus compañeras.

-¿Qué tal si mejor reprobamos música?- dice él sacando de sus pensamientos a Misaki.

-¿Qué?- dice ella sin poder creerlo. Si ella no pasaba con él, reprobaría la materia.

-Lo que escuchaste. No es necesario que aprobemos la materia.

-¡Claro que sí! – dice ella alarmada.

-No lo voy a hacer- dice se dirige hacia la puerta, pero entonces escucha lo que sería una broma de Misaki.

-¿No sabía que tenías pánico escénico?- él se congelo y ella procedió- O será que… ¿Un perro canta mejor que tú?, porque, por como reaccionas, debes cantar horrible- ella sonríe, esperando que el cayera en su trampa. Podía notar que él empezaba a tener un aura negra a su alrededor.

-¿Quién dijo que yo no sé cantar?- lo dice en un susurro, bastante molesto.

-Tu reacción cariño- dice, enfatizando la palabra cariño.

Entonces, él se dirige a ella rápidamente y la empuja contra la pared, sosteniéndole ambas manos para que no se escapara. Ella, sentía miedo en ese momento, pero no se lo demostró, sino que le dio una mirada desafiante

-No tienes que reaccionar así- dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- Si tienes miedo, solo dilo y ya. No serias la primera persona en tener miedo.

-No tengo miedo, -dice en un susurro y la suelta- pero no me gusta cantar.

-A mí tampoco- dice ella y él la miro sorprendido- pero, es un desafío para mí. Poder cantar frente a toda la escuela me da ganas de salir corriendo. Pero no soy una persona de huir ante cualquier obstáculo y yo sé, -dice acercándose a el- que tú tampoco.

Él, atónico por lo que había dicho la muchacha. No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. Su garganta se cerró y al parecer, ella lo noto. El bajo la cabeza, ocultándose con sus rizos rubios.

Asique es eso, él tiene pánico escénico, ¿Qué debo hacer? Pensó para sí misma. En un movimiento involuntario, ella poso su mano sobre la mejilla del chico. Él, levanto la cabeza y quedo hipnotizado por los ojos de color ámbar y luego, su corazón empezó a latir alocadamente cuando ella le sonrió. Sí, ella sonrió.

Ella se retiró, sin decir nada, dejando paralizado en su lugar al chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoO

En la escuela, todos estaban preparándose para cantar, y Usui no encontraba a Misaki. Entonces, Kanou le dijo que se dirigiera al costado izquierdo del escenario. Él no entendía porque, pero sin preguntarle le hizo caso.

Llego hasta el costado izquierdo del escenario y podía oír él bullicio de la gente que se preparaba para escuchar a la siguiente pareja. Entonces, vio a Misaki irse al medio del escenario preparándose para cantar. ¿Qué mierda? Pensó él.

-Buenos días a todos- dice mientras Usui la observaba- Hoy vamos a cantar con mi pareja, que no tarda en venir- él abrió los ojos- La canción de Cristian Castro, **Por amarte así- **toda la gente aplaudió y ella se puso en posición, entonces empezó a cantar.

**Siempre serás el hombre que me llene el alma **

**como mar inquieto como mar en calma **

**siempre tan lejano como el horizonte….**

Usui, quedo realmente sorprendido, jamás pensó que ella pudiera cantar de esa manera; con solo escucharla podía sentirse, de alguna manera, feliz. Y además de eso, él ya conocía la letra, ya que la había escuchado en la radio varias veces.

**Gritando en el silencio tú nombre en mis labios **

**solo queda el eco de mi desengaño **

**sigo aquí en mis sueños de seguirte amando**

Kanou que había estado detrás de Usui todo el tiempo le entrego el micrófono y él entendiendo, salió de donde estaba y empezó a cantar.

**Sera, será como tú quieras pero así será **

**si aún tengo que esperarte 7 vidas más **

**me quedare colgado de este sentimiento…**

Misaki, dirigió su mirada a la persona que estaba a unos solos pasos de ella. Usui cantaba espectacularmente bien, hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Entonces, en el estribillo se acercó a él y ambos siguieron cantando.

**Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo **

**será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido **

**Y yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo **

**Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla **

**tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla **

**Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada **

**por amarte así por amarte así por amarte…**

El público rugía y Misaki siguió cantando, mirándolo a él.

**Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja **

**por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra **

**precio del amor que me negaste un día**…

**Contando los segundos que pasan por verte **

**haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte **

**tu mundo está despierto con hacerte mío…**

Usui seguía acercándose más y más a ella.

**Sera, será como tú quieras pero así será **

**si aún tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas **

**me quedare colgado de este sentimiento…**

Era el turno de Misaki, ambos estaban demasiado cerca del otro.

**Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo **

**será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido…**

**Y yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo…**

Usui la tomo de la mano y ella se sonrojo ligeramente, entonces, el sonrió. Sus labios estaban cerca de tocarse.

**Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla… **

**tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla **

**Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada **

**por amarte así por amarte así por amarte..**

Ella se dio cuenta de la cercanía y se sonrojo como un tomate maduro. Se separó un poco de él nomas y ambos cantaron la última parte juntos.

**Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo **

**será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido **

**yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo **

**Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla **

**tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla **

**Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada **

**por amarte así por amarte así por amarte…**

Siguieron tomados de la mano hasta el final de la canción y Misaki, estaba a punto de pasar del color rojo intenso a morado. Al terminar la canción, ella lo abraso y escondió su rostro en su pecho, y él, aprovechando la situación, también la abrazo y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza.

-Ya está, ya termino Misaki- le susurra en el oído, mientras se van separando lentamente, sonriéndose el uno con el otro.

El público se levantó y empezó a aplaudir. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y estaban por salir del escenario cuando, vino el representante y les pidió que se quedaran. No entendían el porqué, ya que habían terminado, pero igual le hicieron caso.

-Señoras y señores, el dúo ganador de este año es… Ayusawa Misaki y Usui Takumi.

Toda la gente aplaudió y empezó a gritar

-¡Beso! ¡beso! ¡beso! ¡beso!- Misaki se sonrojo ganándole al color del tomate maduro. Usui, que veía que ella se quedó congelada en el lugar, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Misaki casi se desmaya.

Todos aplaudieron y otras personas (sobretodo chicas) empezaron a llorar.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar en silencio.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

-¡Te odio!- grito Misaki con una muñeca en la mano- ¿Cómo se te ocurre darme un beso frente a todos?

-Ehh… no te enojes, la próxima vez te comeré la boca- dice con una sonrisa y se agacha ya que una muñeca fue aventada contra él.

-¡Pervertido!- grita- Ni en mis sueños querría que me besaras.

-Yo no dije besar- dice y se acerca peligrosamente a ella. Ella retrocede- yo dije comerte la boca, además…- a esta altura ella quedo aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared- sé que estas mintiendo- le susurra en el oído y ella se estremece.

-y..o- empezó a titubear y prefirió cerrar la boca. Empezó a entrar en pánico.

-¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?, o será que…- se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios, rosándolos- quieres que te bese ahora- sonríe. Ella enrojece y lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que él se distanciara.

-Primero muerta- dice toda roja, entonces, Usui empieza reírse a carcajadas.

-Jajajajaja ¿en serio te la creíste?- ríe más fuerte- Jajajajaja

-E…era una broma- dice, sin poder creerlo.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¡Te odio!- le grita ella y le tira un libro. Él lo esquiva.

-Buenas noches Misaki- dice y se retira del cuarto, dejando a Misaki perpleja.

Yendo a su habitación, el cambia su cara sonriente por una seria y dice:

-No era una broma- suspira y continúa su camino.

**Nota del autor:**

**Hola, tanto tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo XDDD. Tarde mucho, lo sé, pero es que no se me ocurría ninguna idea :´(.**

**Ahora, quería recomendarles escuchar la canción de Cristian Castro, Por amarte así. En una canta con Ana Isabelle. Búsquenla por YouTube, se los recomiendo.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos ** ** .**


	5. Miedo

**Nota del Autor:**

**Hola, antes que nada perdón por la tardanza y muchas gracias a la gente que comenta y sigue la historia. Nos leemos abajo****.**

**Capítulo 5: Miedo **

-Misaki ¿alguna vez besaste a alguien?- pregunta su amiga Sakura.

-Si Misaki, ¿alguna vez tuviste novio?- pregunta Shisuko, bastante interesada en la conversación que había sacado Sakura.

-No y no- dice ella directamente, sin darle importancia a la conversación.

-¿Por qué no? – vuelve a preguntar Sakura.

-Tengo 13 años todavía –y la mira sonriendo- además de que nunca hubo un chico que me moviera el piso – ante esto todas se rieron.

-Asique no es verdad que estabas saliendo con Takumi Kun- dice Shisuko, mirando a la nada.

Cuando Shisuko termina de mencionar el nombre de Usui, Misaki se ahoga con la comida. Ella paso de ser una chica normal a un tomate maduro, en época de cosecha. Ella se sorprendió de que dijera eso. ¿De dónde saco eso? Piensa Misaki.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunta nerviosa.

-Todo el colegio lo dice- dice Sakura- Desde que ustedes dos cantaron juntos, y Usui te dio un beso, se dice que ustedes son NOVIOS.

Era cierto, ya había pasado una semana de ese hecho. Pero Misaki jamás creyó que algo tan inocente como eso, hiciera que se expandiera rumores de ese tipo.

-Pero si solo me dio un beso en la mejilla- dice Misaki a la defensiva, subiendo sus tonos a rojo más intenso- ¿Por solo eso dicen que somos novios?

-No es solo por eso Misaki- dice Sakura, mirándola detenidamente- sino que, además de eso, se abrazaron y tú te pusiste roja, peor que ahora- dice señalándola con el dedo. Shisuko de ríe.

-Además, de que tú eres la única chica que habla con él y tiene una cercanía importante- dice Shisuko y agrega- También, que pasas más tiempo con él que cualquier otra chica del colegio. Ya que viven juntos.

-Pero si solo vivo ahí porque mi madre trabaja en el castillo.- dice mirando a las chicas fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos- Además yo lo odio.

-Misaki, nunca pensaste que tu "odio" sea porque tu gustas de él y tienes miedo de que te rechace- Dice Sakura y se levanta- Si sigues así, el amor de tu vida se te ira- dice y aparecen flores moe a su alrededor-Awwww que linda pareja.

-¡Ni loca gustaría de Usui y jamás me pondría de novia con él!- grita.

-Sique negando- dice y la saluda- Nos vemos Misaki.

Shisuko se quedó un rato más comiendo en silencio al lado de Misaki. A pesar del silencio, no era incomodo el ambiente, sino que era más… relajado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambas chicas se pararon y se despidieron, ya que ambas ahora iban a distintos cursos.

-Nos vemos Shisuko- dice yéndose, saludando con la mano.

-¡Misaki1- grita Shisuko- ¡No le des importancia a lo que dijo Sakura!

Misaki se da la vuelta para responderle a Shisuko, pero ya se había ido. Misaki se quedó parada en el lugar, _¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por Usui?,_ pensó y se dirigió al curso para la siguiente clase, ignorando la pregunta que estaba en su cabeza, pero respondida en su corazón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

-No lo pienso hacer- dice Misaki molesta.

-Por favor- Dice Takumi con sus ojos de cachorro. Nadie se podía resistir a los ojos de cachorro de Usui, excepto Misaki, ella era inmune.

-Te dije que no- vuelve a decir ella con una venita sobresaliente en su cabeza.

-Por favor – él vuelve a decir con inocencia.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

Ambos estaban caminando hacia la biblioteca para ir a retirar unos libros para la asignatura de química. Usui no necesitaba los libros, ya que él castillo tenía una gran biblioteca, pero Misaki no quería usar esos libros, ya que eran muy caros y si apenas se doblaban las hojas le iba a costar años pagarlo (según Misaki); y como Usui quería convencerla de que viera una película de terror con él, decidió seguirla aun sabiendo que no iba a ser nada fácil.

Al cabo una rato de insistir (y recibir la negativa de Misaki), decidió quedarse callado, solo para luego decirle:

-Misaki, tienes un grano- dijo él mirando el grano muy fijamente.

-…- Misaki ignoro el comentario y siguió caminando.

-Y es enorme, además de que parece que va a reventar en cualquier momento-Volvió a decir Usui, esperando a que Misaki estallara de la bronca, pero ella no contesto, solo siguió caminando. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Él le toco el grano y dijo- Es tan enorme que pareciese que tuviese vida.

-Lo único que tendrá vida aquí serán tus tripas cuando te corte y te las saque, partiéndote en miles de pedazos.- dice ella gritando, a mas no poder, levantando los brazos para golpearlo

-Tranquila- dice él evitando que ella lo golpee.

Misaki se tranquilizó, no porque se lo dijo él, sino porque estaban en la escuela y no quería tener problemas.

El problema de ver una película no era por él, sino el género. Ella desde pequeña siempre le tuvo miedo a las películas de terror, además de que no podía dormir durante semanas luego de ver una, lloraba por miedo a que muera o le pase algo como al protagonista. No solo eso, sino que en el otro colegio en Halloween, sus compañeros (varones) le hicieron creer que una amiga de ella estaba poseída. Luego de eso y de que Misaki se enterase que todo fue una cruel y vil mentira, les hizo pagar uno por uno su travesura, haciendo que ellos rogaran no haber nacido.

-Misaki ¿acaso tienes miedo?- Pregunta Usui observando la cara de ella. _Asique le tiene miedo, _pensó él, observando como ella se quedó tiesa por la pregunta.

-N…no- ella tartamudea.

-¿En serio?- pregunto él levantando una ceja y llevándola hacia la pared.

-…- Ella no respondió, cada vez más cerca de la pared.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?- dice él terminando de arrinconarla en la pared, mirándola sin pestañear.- ¿O será que en verdad tienes miedo?

-¡No tengo miedo!- grita ella enojada por decir que tenía miedo. _Justo en el blanco, _pensó él.

-¿A si?, bueno, si no tienes miedo tienes que venir esta noche a mi cuarto a ver Anabelle conmigo.

-¿Porque tengo que ir?- pregunto ella.

-Para demostrar que no tienes miedo.

-Trato hecho – dice ella estrechando su mano para pactar su trato. Pero luego, Usui no le soltó la mano, sino que se la apretó más fuerte y la arrincono más en la pared, haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca del otro.

Misaki se dio cuenta de la cercanía y empezó a empujarlo, pero no podía ya que tenía una sola mano, porque la otra la tenía Usui fuertemente apretada.

-¿Qu…e- Misaki no podía hablar, no con la cercanía del muchacho frente a ella.

Usui la miró fijamente y luego fue agachando la cabeza para estar a la altura de la suya. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Misaki enrojeció a más no poder y podía ver como Usui cerró los ojos ligeramente al igual que ella. Estaban a punto de rosarse los labios cuando…

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- dice una maestra que pasaba por ahí.

Ambos abren los ojos exageradamente y Misaki lo empuja lejos de ella, sonrojándose y tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Pregunte que estaban haciendo- dice la mujer empezando a echar chispas con sus dientes.

-No es obvio- dice Usui mirando a Misaki, dándole una señal de que lo que seguía no le iba a gustar nada- Somos novios, y esto es lo que hacemos.

Misaki estaba al borde del colapso. No solo tenía que ver una película de terror con Usui, sino también que él acababa de decir que son novios. Su día no podía ser peor, y recién empezaba.

-Misaki, nos vemos luego- dice él y sale corriendo antes de que Misaki reaccionara y quisiera matarlo. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que la profesora ya se había ido.

-¡Pervertido!- grita ella con todas sus fuerzas a la persona que se reía de ella en la lejanía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Misaki se dirigía al cuarto de Takumi. Ella respiro hondo y toco la puerta del cuarto de Usui, esperando a que esté le dé la señal para entrar.

-¡Adelante!- grita Usui desde su cuarto.

-Aquí voy- dice Misaki susurrando para darse ánimo.

Misaki abre la puerta y entra al cuarto. Podía ver a Usui tomando la película para ponerla en el DVD para verla. Ella fijó la vista en el DVD, el cual su nombre decía _**Anabelle**_. Misaki trago duro al ver el nombre de la película. Sabía que la película era terrorífica ya que sus amigas la habían ido a ver y le dijeron que fue la mejor película de terror que pudieron haber visto.

-Misaki ¿te sientes bien?, pareces un poco decaída- pregunta Usui seriamente preocupado.

-S…. - tartamudea.

Usui vio como ella tenía la vista puesta en el CD de la película_. No me digas que…. ¿enserio tiene miedo?_ Pensó Usui, mirando como ella se quedaba tiesa mirando el CD en su mano. _Solo hay una forma de saberlo…_

-¿Quieres saber de qué trata la película? – pregunta Usui un tanto levantando la voz, yéndose a sentarse frente a la computadora, ahora de espalda a ella.

-¿Qué?- pregunta ella confundida, a que no había estado aprestando atención a lo que el muchacho le decía.

-¿Qué si quieres saber de qué trata la película?- el da vuelta la cabeza y ve como ella asiente. Abre una página por internet (Wikipedia) y lee el argumento- En el prólogo dice que el film empieza con la misma secuencia vista en El conjuro donde tres jóvenes eran entrevistados por Ed y Lorraine Warren sobre sus experiencias con una muñeca a la que habían llamado _**Anabelle**_ y que supuestamente estaba poseída.

-¿Eso solo?- pregunto Misaki más confundida que antes.

-Hay más, pero si te lo leo seria spoiler*.

-Mmm

-¿Lista para verla?- dice el colocando el CD en el DVD.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en el sofá que está en frente del televisor. Usui apaga la luz y cierra las cortinas para dar un ambiente más escalofriante. Se sienta al lado de Misaki y nota como ella empezó a ponerse pálida, además de que empezara a sudar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Usui y ella asiente- Bueno, entonces empecemos- le dio clic al control remoto para iniciar la película.

45 minutos después…

_¿Pero qué le sucede?,_ pensó Usui. Misaki se encontraba agarrando la mano de él desde que inicio la película, y con la otra mano apretaba fuertemente una almohada que tenía cerca. Su rostro cada vez estaba más pálido y parecía que tenía los ojos brillosos, a punto de llorar.

-¿L… la … la muñ…..muñe….muñeca se movió?- pregunto ella horrorizada, apretando cada vez más fuerte la mano del muchacho.

El muchacho estaba por contestar, pero vio como la muñeca de la película se movió y mato a un personaje. Ante esto Misaki lo suelta, saltando del sofá y yéndose de la habitación.

Usui apago el televisor y en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación agarro a Misaki, que se estaba yendo, por las dos manos y le dijo:

-Misaki, tranquilízate- dice el mirándola realmente preocupado. Pero se preocupó más cuando vio que ella empezó a llorar y a forcejear para que él la soltara.

Como ella empezó a llorar cada vez más, Usui tiro de ella hacia él encerrándola en un abrazo. _Tenía miedo enserio_, pensó el, sintiendo como su remera se mojaba por las lágrimas de la muchacha.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí- dice él abrazándola más fuerte.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en el castillo, o por lo menos en la habitación del muchacho, eran los sollozos provenientes de la muchacha que tenía su cara escondida en la remera del chico, aterrada por la película que habían visto no hacía mucho.

Al cabo de un rato, Misaki hablo:

-Soy una idiota- dice ella aún abrazada a él

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto él, ahora acariciándole el pelo.

-Porque se suponía que no debías saber que le tenía miedo a las películas de terror- dice ella separándose lentamente de él

-¿Por qué no tenía que saberlo?- pregunto él seriamente.

Ella lo miro por varios segundos y luego respondió.

-Porque te burlarías de mí.

-Y no crees que ya tengo suficientes cosas como para burlarme de ti el resto de tu vida- dice él cambiando se serio a burlón.

-Ohh ¡cállate!- dice ella un poco enojada- Ni que me conocieras tanto- dice segura.

-¿Eso crees?- dice él divertido- de seguro ahora vas a ir a dormir con tu mamá por miedo a que tu muñeca quiera asesinarte.

Ella no dijo nada, sabiendo que él acertó. Ambos fueron directo hacia el cuarto de Minako (madre de Misaki) en silencio, pero en un ambiente agradable. Llegando a la habitación, Usui le pregunta a Misaki:

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si te morías de un paro cardiaco?- pregunto él esperando su respuesta.

-Te hubieran metido preso por homicidio- dice ella riendo y el emboza una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunta él divertido.

-No sé, pero por mí toda la vida- dice ella y él se ríe a carcajadas, mientras ella lo acompaña entre risas.

Ambos llegan a su destino y Usui se despide de ella, sin antes decirle:

-Misaki

-Mmm- dice ella mirándolo

Él se acerca lentamente a ella y le da un ligero beso en la frente. Ella se sonroja.

-Perdón por lo de la película- dice él sonriéndole cálidamente, sin despegar los ojos de ella. Misaki podía sentir como se derretía por dentro con la sonrisa del chico.

-Es… está bien, no te preocupes- dice ella dándose la vuelta para irse a la habitación.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Misaki – dice él dándose la vuelta para irse, pero antes de doblar por el pasillo escucha la voz de la muchacha.

-¡Usui!- grita ella y el chico se detiene. Ella tira de su brazo y le da un beso en el cachete, cerca de los labios.- Buenas noches- dice ella con su cara de color tomate y sale corriendo hacia la habitación, dejando cierto muchacho congelado por su inesperada reacción y con un leve, muy leve sonrojo.

**Diccionario:**

**Spoiler*: talvez sepan lo que significa la palabra, pero para el que no la sepa, se refiere a cuando te cuentan algo importante de una película, serie, libro, etc. Ya sea como termina o un hecho importante que ocurre en la historia.**

**Nota del Autor**

**Hola de nuevo. 2 meses han pasado desde que actualice esta historia. ¡Mátenme!, merezco morir por actualizar tarde, y lo siento mucho ** ** . Pero no se preocupes, ya estoy de vuelta y les traeré más capítulos de la historia** **.**

**Sinceramente este capítulo me encanto escribirlo, y espero a ustedes que les haya gustado y no me odien por actualizar tan tarde. **

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y seguir la historia, y promete que la seguiré actualizando.**

**Nos leemos ** **.**


	6. ¿Sentimientos Encontrados?

**Nota del Autor:**

**Hola, antes que nada… FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE MIS HISTORIAS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y a los comentarios que me dejan, en verdad se los agradezco.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí está el nuevo capitulo **

**Capítulo 6: ¿Sentimientos encontrados?**

Había pasado una semana desde que Misaki y Usui hablaron. Y todo fue gracias a que ninguno de los dos (más Misaki) podían mirarse luego de lo que sucedió aquella noche.

Ambos, luego de eso, evitaban mirarse y dirigirse la palabra, cosa que fue bastante difícil ya que ellos viven en el mismo lugar, además de que van al mismo curso.

Usui, al cabo de unos días, quería hablar con ella, decirle que no le importaba que le haya dado un beso, y tampoco los rumores ni la canción que cantaron juntos. Lo único que a él le importaba era hablar con ella y decirle que no se tenía que hacer ningún problema por lo que pasó.

Pero al parecer el destino...o ella, no le permitía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos. ¡_Maldita sea!_ pensó él mientras se arrancaba los cabellos rubios mentalmente.

Una semana había pasado nomas y él se sentía... destruido.

_¿Destruido? Pero yo la odio_, pensó el mientras la palabra "destruido" le seguía sonando en la cabeza, y todo gracias a Kanou, ya que él le dijo que al no poder ni siquiera hablar con ella, lo destruía internamente; ya que ella, según Kanou, era una parte vital de él, su mitad.

En cambio, Misaki, ella ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, o más bien dicho, actuar con claridad frente a él. El hecho de haberle dado un beso a él, hizo que en el momento y durante toda una semana, ella sintiera que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, como si fuese un tren sin destino final.

Ella no sabía que fue lo que le paso por la cabeza para ir y darle un beso a Usui. Talvez allá sido porque él le dio un beso sin su consentimiento y quería demostrarle que, como él podía, ella también. O talvez, por la conversación que había tenido ella con anterioridad con Shisuko y Sakura.

Además de eso, el hecho de no poder mirarle los ojos hace que piense en él, más que antes; pero antes, ella pensaba que broma le podía hacer, en cambio ahora no. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en él y sentirse mal por no tener la suficiente valentía de ir y encarar las cosas como eran.

Pero el problema era... ¿Cómo eran las cosas?

No sólo Misaki se hacía esta pregunta, sino también Usui, ya que ninguno entendía porque ambos se sentían, en pocas palabras, raro entre ellos.

Y como no podían vivir en esa situación por siempre, tendrían que hablarlo, tarde o temprano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Usui se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta que daba al despacho de su abuelo. Él no sabía porque, pero siempre que iba al despacho de su abuelo por cualquier tema, se le aceleraba el pulso y le temblaban las manos, además de que le daban fuertes puntadas en el pecho.

_Te quedan horas_, recordó lo que le decía Misaki siempre que él iba al despacho de su abuelo.

_Demonios... Todo me hace recordar a ella,_ pensaba él mientras agarraba el picaporte de la puerta y apoyaba su cabeza en ella, cerrando tus ojos por unos segundos.

_No te preocupes, de seguro es algo del negocio o la familia_; siempre le decía eso con una cálida sonrisa que él sólo conocía.

-risita suave- Ojala que tengas razón Misaki.- dijo y puso su cara sería.

Toca la puerta.

-Adelante - dice su a abuelo desde su escritorio, en el cual tenía varias pilas de hojas, lo más probable, contratos.

-Permiso - dice Usui muy educadamente cerrando la puerta tras sí. Su abuelo le hace una seña para que se siente y él lo hace. - ¿De qué me querías hablar?- dice nervioso sin poder disimularlo.

-Tranquilo, que no te voy a comer- dice su abuelo y ambos se ríen por un momento, hasta que él prosigue- ¿Te acuerdas que día es la semana que viene?

Usui por un momento se parecía a Misaki cambiando cada cinco segundos su expresión facial.

Paso de sorprendido a confundido, luego de confundido a pensativo, y luego de pensativo a desesperado.

_Mierda... ¿Qué día es la semana que viene?,_ pensó él mientras pensaba que responderle a su abuelo que estaba frente a él. Jamás se olvidó de una fecha importante, ni siquiera cuando estaba atareado. Está situación era extremadamente rara.

Su abuelo se contenía las ganas de reírse por las expresiones de su nieto. Le hacía mucho acordar a su hija Patricia.

\- No te acuerdas ¿Verdad?- le dice su abuelo lo más serio posible, reprimiéndose las ganas de reír.

\- No, lo siento- dice Usui sin mirarlo a los ojos- no me puedo acordar que día era la semana que viene.

\- No te puedes acordar porque no hay ningún día importante la semana que viene- sonríe.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Usui más confundido que antes.- Pe...pero entonces...¿por qué me llamaste?

-su abuelo se encoge de hombros- Para saber que te sucedía- le dice sinceramente- Has estado últimamente muy distraído muchacho.

\- ¿Qué?

-Dime, ¿paso algo con Misaki?- Usui abre los ojos ante la pregunta y su abuelo sonríe. _Justo en el blanco, _ pensó su abuelo y se acerca a Usui, sentándose en su escritorio esperando una respuesta.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Pregunta Usui serio.

-Talvez porque hace como una semana que no se hablan y evitan cruzar miradas - dice y ve como Usui agacha la cabeza- O, porque talvez le pregunté a ella y me dijo que tu estabas enojado con ella por lo que te hizo.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!, ¡yo jamás me enoje con ella! - Dice Usui exaltado.

-Entonces ve y díselo a ella-dice su abuelo y lo mira- ¿o tienes miedo?

\- No tengo miedo- dice Usui y levanta la cabeza- el problema es que no la entiendo.

-El día en que los hombres entiendan a las mujeres será el día en el que el joker sea cuerdo.

Usui ante esto se ríe, ya que el joker es su villano favorito desde que tenía uso de razón. Mientras que Misaki, su villana favorita era Harley Quinn.

_El dúo enfermo_, pensó Usui mientras seguía riendo.

\- Además Misaki no es cualquier mujer. Ella es...-piensa en las palabras correctas- una criatura extravagante.

-¿Criatura extravagante?- pregunto el hombre frente al muchacho. _¿Acaso la llamó animal?_

-Si, como los pavos reales. Ellos son extravagantes.

Su abuelo lo quedó mirando con una cara de 'o' ante su deducción.

Por un momento pensó que su nieto tenía un serio problema mental, pero luego sonrió ante descripción de su nieto, ya que sabía lo que significaba.

\- En otras palabras, ella es especial.

-…

Pasaron 1, 2, 3 segundos hasta que Usui reaccionó ante lo que le dijo el hombre mayor que estaba con él.

-¡¿Qué?!- miro a su abuelo sin poder creer todavía lo que dijo.- ¿Acaso enloqueciste?- le pregunta

\- Sólo dije la verdad- dice su abuelo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿o acaso ella no es especial?

\- No, no lo es- dijo Usui directamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – su abuelo puso una mirada intimidante; de esas que uno puede ver su vida pasar por sus ojos.

-Si- dijo en un susurro tragando duro, haciendo que su abuelo no le creyera absolutamente nada.

Ante la mirada de su abuelo, Usui se dio cuenta de lo poco convincente que fue su respuesta.

_Mierda..._ Pensó.

\- Además...- se aclara la garganta - yo jamás dije que ella es especial.

\- No era necesario que lo dijeras, ya con sólo verte se nota como te afecta no poder estar cerca de esa chica.- Dice su abuelo poniendo su brazo derecho en el hombro izquierdo de Takumi- Además, tú la describiste como un pavo real ¿correcto?

-Si… ¿y?- pregunta Takumi confundido, sin entender a donde quería llegar su abuelo.

-¿Sabías porque los pavos reales son especiales?- él niega- Porque los pavos reales, desde la antigüedad, han resaltado entre los animales por sus alas extraordinarias. Además de ser hermosos como son, los pavos reales son, en casi todas las culturas, un símbolo solar relacionado con la belleza, la gloria, la inmortalidad y la sabiduría. En otras palabras, una criatura única y especial.

-No entiendo… Estoy confundido-dice en un susurro.

Su abuelo observo a su nieto por un momento. Sabía que en el momento no iba a entender a lo que se refería, ya que él estaba en negación. Prefirió dejar el tema como estaba e ir al grano.

-Si tú quieres que la situación cambie, uno de los dos va a tener que el primer pasó. Y por lo que veo, Misaki está demasiado confundida como para hacerlo ella. Así que lo vas a tener que hacer tú.

-Ok, hablare con ella y aclarare toda la situación.

Dijo Usui sin más y se retiró del despacho dejando atrás a su abuelo confundido. Ahora si no sabía qué hacer con Misaki.

_Igual que Patricia_, pensó su abuelo y se puso a trabajar, esperanzado en que su nieto haga las cosas bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Misaki!- grita Minako cuando ve que a su hija se le cae al piso la vajilla recién lavada-¿¡Pero no ves lo que estás haciendo!?-grita su madre mientras se agacha a recoger los trozos grandes de vidrio.

-Y..o…yo..-dice ella y su madre levanta la cabeza para mirarla-Lo siento- dice y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban sin poder sostenerla por mucho más.

Un segundo más y lo único que podía ver, era negro.

Su madre la observa y se mueve rápidamente para sostenerla antes de que su cabeza tocara el piso.

Misaki, con todo lo que había sucedido en la semana, más que no podía ni siquiera estar con Usui, termino por desmallarse en la cocina.

Al cabo de un rato, Misaki se encontraba en la habitación de su mamá con unos pañitos fríos en la cabeza, ya que tenía un poco de fiebre.

-Mamá… yo- dice Misaki, intentando explicar lo que sucedió en la cocina, pero su madre le corto antes de que dijera alguna palabra.

-No te preocupes por eso- dice su madre y cambia el paño frio- y discúlpame por haberte gritado, no sabía que te encontrabas mal.- agacha la cabeza.

-Está bien.

Ambas se regalan una sonrisa y el silencio perdura por la habitación unos minutos, hasta que su madre decide romperlo.

-Misaki- empieza para captar la atención de su hija.- ¿Qué paso entre tú y Takumi?- dice volviendo a sacarle los pañitos fríos.

Misaki ante la mención del nombre del muchacho se puso tiesa, como si no esperara que su madre le preguntara.

-Peleamos, eso es todo- dice como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla y moría en su barbilla.

-Misaki- dice su madre mirándola detenidamente- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta retirando los paños frios.

_Que no sucedió_, dice su subconsciente.

Misaki sentía como le empezaban a temblar las manos y también como se le subían los tonos de rojo en su rostro.

Ella sabía que se lo tenía que contar a alguien tarde o temprano, porque si no iba a explotar.

Durante la semana intento contárselo a sus amigas, pero si se los contaba ellas iban a decir que tenía sentimientos por él, y no era así.

_¿O sí?_ Pensaba Misaki. Y mientras más lo pensaba, más le daba dolor de cabeza.

Luego intento hablarlo con su psicóloga (ya que con su familia tenía bastantes problemas y la madre le pagaba una vez por semana) pero no, no pudo.

Y ahora, se le presentaba otra oportunidad para descargarse por lo que había pasado; de alguna u otra manera, estaba su madre ahí para escucharla en todo momento.

Pero de nuevo, la duda de contarlo. La duda de como se lo iba a tomar su madre, ya que ni ella misma podía creer lo que había hecho, menos lo iban a creer los demás.

_Yo lo odio a él y él a mí, _pensaba Misaki mientras evitaba la mirada de su madre. Pero por alguna razón, al pensar eso sentía como se le presionaba el pecho, dándole ganas de llorar. Un dolor que ni ella misma podía describir.

_¿Yo lo odio a él y él a mí?,_ se empezó a preguntar Misaki, mientras buscaba una respuesta para ello.

-Misaki- dice la madre con una mirada de preocupación, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Misaki la observo y respondió a la pregunta anterior:

-Yo… - se limpia la lagrima que caía por su mejilla- no quiero hablarlo.- dice, ya que ella no sabía a cómo enfrentar el tema.

Minako sabía que si su hija no quería decirlo, era porque quería guardárselo.

-Está bien- termina se el ultimo paño- Descansa- le da un beso en la frente y se retira. Dejando a su hija dormir tranquila.

Al cabo de media hora, Misaki se despierta por un golpe proveniente de la puerta. Sin preguntar quién era, se levanta y se dirige a ella, abriéndola y encontrar a la persona menos pensada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué le paso ¿qué?- pregunta Usui confundido a una de las maid que estaba preparando la cena.

-La hija de Minako repentinamente se desmayó, luego de romper la vajilla y que la retaran por ello- dijo la maid un poco molesta- Es una chica bastante torpe, diría yo- dijo dándole a Usui una sonrisa verdaderamente falsa.

Usui le dedico una mirada realmente molesta a la maid antes de que saliera con una vajilla para el gran comedor. Como si fuese un instinto, Usui le hace una calzada, haciendo que la maid cayera y rompiera toda la vajilla. Ante esto, Usui sonríe.

-Dices que ella es torpe, cuando a ti también se te cae la vajilla- dice y pasa caminando delante de ella.- No me hagas reír ¿quieres?- Usui se da la vuelta para ver la cara de enojada que tenía la maid, luego pasando a asustada, ya que él le dedico una de sus miradas más terroríficas. Sigue su camino

Al llegar a uno de los pasillos, cambia su cara terrorífica a una de preocupación.

_¿Qué le habrá pasado? _Se preguntó mentalmente mientras veía a Minako salir de una de las habitaciones. Se acercó a ella.

-Hola Minako- dice Usui saludándola educadamente.

-Hola joven Takumi- dice ella haciendo una reverencia ante él y luego le pregunta- ¿Necesita algo?- le pregunto ella. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo quería saber cómo esta Misaki- dijo muy educadamente y sorprendido por su preocupación en su propia voz.

Minako parpadeo un poco y luego contesto, no muy segura.

-Creo que bien

-¿Creo?- pregunta Usui- ¿o sea que no está segura de como esta?

-Ella de salud está un poco resfriada, pero…-lo mira detenidamente- Está mal porque ustedes han peleado.

Usui abre los ojos como platos.

-Nosotros no peleamos

-¿A no?-pregunta Minako sorprendida, ya que su hija su hija le había dicho que habían peleado.

-No- dice Usui volviendo a negar. _¿Acaso ella enserio cree que peleamos? Si ni siquiera hablamos, _pensó Usui y luego le pregunto a Minako- ¿Dónde está Misaki?

-En mi habitación.

Usui le dio las gracias y se fue directo a la habitación de Minako.

Al llegar ahí respiro hondo y toco la puerta, esperando a que Misaki no estuviese dormida.

Al cabo de unos segundos ve como el picaporte de la puerta gira, y sin más, aparece Misaki frente a él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Perdón ¿Puedo…pasar?- pregunta Usui parado al lado de la puerta.

Misaki lo mira de arriba abajo y se mueve para dejarlo pasar, cerrando tras si la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos y ninguno hablo.

Misaki se encontraba parada en frente de la puerta sosteniendo el picaporte, tiesa, dándole la espalda a Takumi; mientras él la miraba de arriba abajo muy detenidamente, observando detalladamente sus movimientos.

¿Cuánto había extrañado estar cerca de ella? Solo había pasado una semana y para él fueron años.

Quería hablar con ella, pero las palabras no podían salir: se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

El tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían en la misma posición sin mover un músculo. Usui no soportaba la tensión que había en el aire, entonces, tomo coraje y se aclaró la garganta:

-Yo…- empezó

-Lo siento- fue cortado por la insegura voz de Misaki- En verdad lo siento- tiembla- siento haber hecho lo que hice…- susurra, sintiendo pasos ir a ella.

Usui se detiene detrás de ella, escuchándola detenidamente.

-Y es normal que estés enojado conmigo- le da una puntada en el pecho-ya que… tú me odias.

Usui abre los ojos como platillos y traga duro. Misaki sosteniente fuertemente el picaporte de la puerta, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y sentía como su cara se humedecía por sus lágrimas. Empieza a temblar.

Usui se acerca lentamente a ella, y la envuelve en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el espacio que hay entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo, cerrando sus ojos.

Misaki abre los ojos por la sorpresa y, muy lentamente, saca la mano del picaporte, abrazando los brazos del muchacho que la abrazaba.

Usui podía sentir la mano cálida de Misaki, que le abrazaba sus brazos.

Ambos se quedaron así por un tiempo. No sabían cuánto, pero no les importo; ya que lo único que querían era quedarse así, lo más que pudieran.

Cuando Misaki dejo de llorar, Usui hablo:

-No te odio- susurro en su oído, haciendo que Misaki se estremeciera y se sorprendiera- Y jamás me podría enojar por algo como eso. Así que, no lo sientas.- la abraza más fuerte, sonrojándose un poco.

Misaki sentía que su corazón latía mil por hora ante dichas palabras.

_No me odia… ¡No me odia!, _pensaba mientras su corazón saltaba de la alegría ante lo que dijo el muchacho. Mientras él, sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima.

-Gracias- dice Misaki y se da vuelta para verlo, aún en sus brazos, dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Usui confundido.

-Por ser la única persona que me puede alegrar de un momento a otro y por decirme que no me odias- sonríe.

Al cabo de un rato se separan y Misaki se va a la cama a acostarse. Usui la sigue y se sienta al lado

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Misaki asiente-¿Por qué dijiste que estábamos peleados si ni siquiera discutimos?- pregunta Usui curioso.

-Porque pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, y entonces, preferí decir que estábamos peleados en vez de explicar por qué tú estabas enojado conmigo.

-Todo eso para ocultar que estabas avergonzada- dice Usui con su cara de chibi. Misaki se sonroja y le pega en el hombro.

Usui se ríe entre dientes por la reacción de Misaki en ese momento. Le encantaba verla sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Sabes, no debes avergonzarte por lo que ocurrió.- dice y pone una mano en su mejilla. Misaki hierve.

Usui observa cada detalle de su cara detenidamente, terminando en sus labios. _Es hermosa_, pensó su subconsciente mientras cerraba los ojos y se inclinaba lentamente hacia su rostro.

Por su parte, Misaki observo detenidamente al muchacho, sin entender porque él era el único chico capaz de hacerla sentir bien, pase lo que pase. Vio como el chico se inclinaba lentamente hacia su rostro con los ojos cerrados, y, como acción involuntaria, ella también cerró los ojos acercando su rostro al muchacho.

Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus labios. Un poco más cerca del otro, faltaba poco. A solo milímetros de sus labios, ambos abren los ojos y se observan sus labios, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos…

-Misaki –dice su madre abriendo la puerta, sorprendiendo a Usui y Misaki.

Ambos se separan bruscamente y se caen la lado de la cama, sonrojados.

-¡Chicos!- grita Minako y Usui se levanta rápidamente, corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos Misaki- dice y desaparece del cuarto, dejando a ambas mujeres confundidas por su acción.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante la noche cada uno se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo, o eso era lo que intentaban hacer, ya que ninguno podía dormir luego de lo que sucedió en el cuarto de Minako.

Ambos pensaban que era lo que hubiera sucedió si Minako no hubiese llegado al cuarto.

_Nos hubiéramos besado…,_ piensan ambos adolescentes mientras piensan en los sentimientos encontrados que tuvieron últimamente…

_**Aclaración:**_

_**El Joker (conocido en Latinoamérica como el Guason) es uno de los villanos más poderosos de DC Comics, y Harley Quinn, es su pareja.**_

**Nota del Autor:**

**Hola de nuevo****, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdón por la tardanza **

**Este capítulo era necesario hacerlo, ya que a partir de este, los siguientes capítulos serán más entretenidos.**

**SPOILER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**OOOOO**

**OOOOO**

**OOOO**

**OOOOO**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**APARECERAN LOS HERMANOS IGARASHI, EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO **

**Sin nada más que decir, les deseo a todos un muy buen comienzo del 2015 y que lo pasen bien con todos sus seres queridos.**

**Nos leemos el próximo año (2015) **


	7. Hermanos Igarashi parte 1

Capítulo 7: Hermanos Igarashi Parte 1

Usui y su mejor amigo Kanou se encontraban en el gran patio del castillo, jugando básquetbol (Usui tiene una cancha propia). Luego de un juego de aproximadamente dos horas, Usui termina encestando la última pelota para desempatar con Kanou. Ante la victoria, Usui le dice a su amigo:

-Vaya Kanou, me has impresionado- dice Usui y al segundo se ríe de la cara de confusión de su amigo - Me refiero a que has mejorado mucho en el básquetbol, ya que antes yo siempre te ganaba porque encestaba más de 30 veces la pelota. Ahora solo te gane, pero por desempate- dice el muchacho rubio respondiendo a la pregunta que se reflejaba en el rostro del muchacho de pelo azul.

Kanou estaba por responder a su comentario cuando escucha un grito alarmante, justamente, proveniente de la cocina.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- pregunta Kanou alarmado a Usui, quien estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-No sé, quizás una damisela en peligro- dijo Usui y sonrió con solo pensar la reacción que hubiese tenido _ella_ si hubiese escuchado lo que dijo. Lo más probable es que estaría ya en su propio velatorio, con todos sus familiares llorando por él.

Kanou estaba a punto de preguntarle a su amigo de lo de la "damisela en peligro" cuando empezó ver humo saliendo por la ventana de la cocina. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta la cocina.

Usui salió corriendo tras él, para evitar que llegue a la cocina. Pero cuando llego a él, jamás se imaginó lo que podría encontrar allí dentro.

En la cocina se encontraba Misaki, quien estaba con una jarra de agua en la mano tirándole a una bandeja con unas "supuestas galletas" que yacían en el piso rostizadas. En la esquina de la heladera se encontraba un extinguidor de incendio con una abolladura en el medio y con él pico partido en 2.

En la mesada, se podía ver una gran parte de espuma del extinguidor y, cerca del microondas, se encontraba una olla negra (anteriormente marrón) que, dicho estaba de paso, tenía una rajadura en el costado, donde anteriormente se encontraba el mango.

Misaki, en cambio, se encontraba literalmente con los pelos parados, como si se hubiese electrocutado. Su cara estaba llena de espuma y, con algo de masa. Además de eso, todo su cuerpo se encontraba con harina y, por el olor, se podía notar que estaba cubierta con esencia de vainilla.

-¡¿Pero qué sucedió aquí?!- preguntó Kanou sorprendido, mientras miraba detenidamente su alrededor- Parece como si hubiese pasado un huracán por aquí.

-Lo que sucedió aquí, querido amigo- dice Usui pasando un brazo por su hombro.- Es que la señorita que está aquí presente- señalo- está planeando un homicidio hacia el profesor de cocina- dice Usui y ríe ante su comentario.- Y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que matarlo con su comida.

-¡Cállate!- grita Misaki furiosa, acercándose a pasos lentos y peligrosos hacia ambos muchachos.

Kanou empezó a temblar, mientras observaba como Misaki se acercaba peligrosamente a Usui, el retrocedía. Sentía que si no lo hacía, pasaría a la mejor vida.

-Pero si es la verdad- dice Usui sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire- Sino como puedes explicar esto.-señalo todo el desastre que Misaki había hecho.

Kanou observaba la escena y rezaba por el bien de su mejor amigo. Al parecer, él no se daba cuenta del aura demoniaca que empezaba a emanar ella.

Con pasos lentos pero firmes, Misaki se acercó al rubio, muy pero muy peligrosamente. Usui, empieza a sentir un escalofrió en su columna vertebral.

Instintivamente, empezó a correr.

Usui corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, y no era para menos, ya que parecía que Misaki era una versión femenina del Jack el destripador.

Mientras corrían por el gran jardín a Misaki se le salió un zapato, quedando con el pie completamente descubierto (no llevaba medias), pero no le importo, ya que lo único que le importaba era matar al muchacho rubio que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ella.

Kanou observaba como su amigo corría mientras se reía de Misaki, que intentaba atraparlo. Luego volvió echar un vistazo a la cocina.

-Sinceramente… no entiendo como ella pudo causar esto- dijo.

-¡Kanou!- se da vuelta para ver de dónde venía ese grito, y era nada más que de su amigo.

Se movió del lugar y dejo que Usui entrara al medio de la cocina, con una loca atrás (Misaki) queriéndolo matar. Ambos empezaron a correr alrededor de la gran mesada, como perro y gato (al igual que Tom y Jerry).

Siguieron así por un par de minutos, y cuando Misaki estaba a punto de atraparlo, se golpea el pie, cayendo redonda al piso.

-Misaki ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Usui preocupado acercándose a ella, observando como algunas lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos y como sostenía fuertemente el pie.

-Usui ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Kanou, acercándose a ambos.

-Mi dedo- dice Misaki y ambos la observan- Me golpee el dedo chiquito.

Ambos muchachos se miraron fijamente y luego empezaron a reír, haciendo que la chica se sintiera avergonzada.

-Por un dedo- Kanou empezaba a llorar de la risa- Por un dedo lloras- dice y se sostenía la panza de tanto reírse.

-Basta- dice y sigue llorando, aunque quisiera evitarlo, no podía, ya que le dolía demasiado.- En verdad duele.

-Entonces golpéate el otro dedo, para emparejar el dolor- Dice Usui y Misaki se ríe un poco, tranquilizándose.- A ver, déjame ver- hace una seña para que ella soltara el pie, y a regañeses, lo hace.

Cuando ella descubrió el pie, ambos muchachos se sorprendieron al ver cómo había quedado el dedo. Estaba hinchado, rojo y con un poco de sangre, además de que se había roto la uñita del dedito. Usui y Kanou por un momento sintieron dolor en sus dedos chiquitos.

-Ven Misaki, te llevaremos al comedor.- Dice Usui y con Kanou la cargan hasta el comedor.

Una vez allí, la sientan en una silla y Kanou se va a buscar una curita, mientras que Misaki se queda a solas con Usui.

-¿Tan mal se ve?- pregunta Misaki.

-No tanto, pero tienes que verle lo bueno, vas a ser la primera persona en tener 19 dedos- Usui sonríe y ella le da un ligero golpe en el brazo. En ese momento, llega Kanou.

-Acá traje una curita- dice y procede a ponérsela.

Una vez puesta la curita, Kanou se aleja y Misaki le susurra un "gracias".

Cuando Usui estaba por hablar, se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina.

-¡AHHHH! ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!- pregunto una mujer, con voz de enojada.

-Oh no, es la madre de Misaki- Dice Usui y toma el brazo de su amigo – Huyamos – y sin dejarlo hablar, lo saca del comedor, dejando sola a Misaki.

Él sabía mejor que nadie que nadie podía meterse en la cocina y, en pocas palabras, destruirla; ya que era el lugar sagrado de Minako (Madre de Misaki) y el que se metía con ella, pagaba las consecuencias.

-¡Misaki!- grita Minako muy enojada a su hija, que seguía sentada.

-Ho…hola mami- dijo Misaki y por intuición sentía que tenía que correr. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la había atrapado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Misaki ¡¿pero qué te sucedió?!- Pregunto Sakura alarmada, al ver a su amiga con ojeras panda.

-No preguntes- dice Misaki fríamente, dejando congelada a su amiga.

Misaki la esquivo y entro al aula. Sakura reaccionó al poco tiempo que entro y la siguió.

-¡Pero Misak….- Sakura se calló, al notar a sus compañeros Usui y Kanou reírse sin poder parar, mientras que Misaki apretaba fuertemente los puños. Ella sin decir una palabra, pero dedicándoles una mirada de muerte a ambos muchachos, se sentó.

-¿Qué paso Misaki? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato, o tu mamá también te prohibió hablar? – dijo Usui risueño, intentando hacer explotar a Misaki.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- preguntó Sakura exaltada, ya que no entendía para nada lo que sucedía.

-Lo que sucede es que Misak…- Usui se calló, solo para seguir riendo.- Intento cocinar y termino destruyendo toda la cocina Jajajajaja- y siguió riendo.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Misaki furiosa.

-¿Destruiste la cocina?- pregunto Sakura incrédula, ya que se le hacía imposible creer que su amiga hubiese hecho eso.

-No fue para tanto- Dijo Misaki y ambos muchachos empezaron a llorar de tanto que les dolía el estómago por reírse.

-No, seguro que no- dice Kanou secándose las lágrimas. Entonces, empieza a sentir como un aura negra empezaba a aparecer en toda el aula. Miró hacia Misaki, pero ella no era la que irradiaba esa aura. Entonces, tragó saliva. Si no era Misaki era…

-¡KANOU!- él tembló al escuchar la voz de Shizuco.

Shizuco le había dicho a Kanou que no sabía cocinar y que si no la podía ayudar, a lo que este no se negó. Pero se había olvidado completamente. Y ahora ella lo mataría, y por el aura que la rodeaba, iba a ser muuuuuy lento… y doloroso.

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME PLANTADA?!- le grita ella a todo pulmón y lo golpea fuertemente con su mochila.

-Pe..pepepepepe…perdón, se me había olvidado- recibe otro golpe, pero esta vez no fue de su mochila, sino que de su enciclopedia.

-¡¿PERDÓN ME DICES?!¡POR LO MENOS ME HUBIESES AVISADO!- grita, a más no poder, creando un escándalo, aterrorizando al chico.

Kanou empezó a mirar desesperadamente a sus costados, por ayuda. Miró hacia donde estaban Misaki y Sakura que lo miraban con cara diciendo _"se fuerte, estaremos rezando por ti". _Luego mira hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo. Le dedicó una mirada de _auxilio_, pero este no se inmunito, ni siquiera le ayudo.

-Prefiero el amor y no la guerra amigo- dice Takumi con cara de culpa, pero Shizuco estaba muy enojada, y él no quería ser su siguiente víctima, él solo sería siempre víctima de Misaki.

Kanou empezó a rezar a todos los santos habidos y por haber que su tortura terminara rápido.

-Shizuco- dice Usui, sosteniendo fuertemente las manos de la muchacha. Él no podía ver a su mejor amigo morir así- Tranquilízate. Te aseguro que él la próxima vez va a ir. Yo me encargare de llevártelo, aunque sea a la fuerza.- Miro hacia su amigo, que suspiro aliviado, dedicándole con la mirada un _gracias._

-Está bien, - dice ella soltándose bruscamente de su agarre- pero te lo advierto, si tú no cumples con tu promesa, te hare un lugar al lado de la tumba de Kanou.-Y sin decir más, ella se sentó.

Tocó el timbre y todos empezaron a entrar al curso. Misaki se levanta antes de que llegara la profesora para colgar su abrigo en el perchero. Cuando está cerca de Usui le susurra:

-Luego tú te quejas de mí. Te deseo suerte con Shizuco y roga que Kanou cumpla con lo que dijo- le dice ella y le dedica una sonrisa burlona volviéndose a su asiento, sintiendo dagas invisibles que eran mandadas por el muchacho rubio.

Ella se sentó justo cuando entro la profesora. Todo el curso de paró para saludarla.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo la profesora de estadística.

-Buenos días profesora Elizabeth- y todo el curso se sentó.

-Antes de empezar la clase quería informarles que tienen nuevos compañeros. Sus padres son japoneses y ambos nacieron aquí. Ellos son mellizos- dice con un cierto brillo en sus ojos.- Por favor, sean buenos con ellos y adáptenlos a este nuevo colegio.

Dicho esto, la profesora les hizo seña para que entraran al curso. El primero en entrar al aula fue un varón. Alto, rubio y tenía ojos color marrón claro. Con solo mirarlo, se podía notar que tenía un aura de superioridad. Luego de él, entro una chica algo baja, con pelo castaño claro y ojos color avellana; y al igual que su hermano, irradiaba un aura de superioridad.

Misaki se congeló al verlos. ¿Acaso ellos no eran… los mismos con los que había peleado la otra vez? ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

-Hola, me llamo Tora Igarashi y tengo antecedentes japoneses.- se presentó el chico.

-Hola, me llamo Azumi Igarashi y soy hermana melliza de Tora-se presentó ella y empezó a mirar detenidamente a todos sus compañeros. Pero se detuvo en una personita en particular- Y ambos somos los herederos de una famosa fábrica de juguetes- dice y empieza a reírse, como si se estuviera burlando de alguien en particular.

Misaki le dedicó una mirada de muerte. Sabía perfectamente que lo que dijo Azumi era una indirecta que iba especialmente a ella. Desde que la encontró con su hermano en aquel local, la odio.

Notó que Azumi tenía la mirada fija en algo… o alguien. Automáticamente observo a Usui, que se encontraba leyendo el libro "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" e ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Volvió a mirar a Azumi quien tenía la mirada fija en Usui. ¿Por qué lo estaba observando tan detenidamente? ¿Acaso ya lo conocía? Y peor, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que lo observara?

Punto de Vista de Misaki

¡Como la odio! No entiendo que es lo que hace está chica aquí, en mi colegio, en mi curso.

Ahora al parecer le asignaron un lugar al fondo, donde estoy yo. Pero, a dos bancos de mi derecha. ¡Justo en medio de Usui y Yo! AHHHH me enferma.

¿Y ahora qué hace? ¿Le esta… le está mandando notitas? Sí, eso parece. Bueno, espero que él no se los acepte.

Me inclino sobre la silla para atrás para ver qué es lo que hace con las notitas.

¡Se las acepto! Él muy idiota se los acepto. ¡Encima le contesta!

Me caigo al suelo.

…..

-¿Misaki?- me pregunta Sakura susurrando, ayudándome a levantarme

-Estoy bien- le susurro poniéndome de pie y acomodando me silla.

-¡Chicos silencio!- grita la profesora Elisabeth.

¿Silencio? ¿Acaso se estaban riendo de mí? Yo no había oído nada.

-Señorita Ayusawa, ¿se encuentra bien?- me pregunta la profesora de estadística.

-Si profe, me encuentro bien.-le digo y me vuelvo a sentar. La profesora puso mala cara, pero volvió a dar la clase.

Cuando la profesora se dio vuelta para seguir escribiendo en el pizarrón, me vuelvo a inclinar un poco para mirar a Usui. Pero cuando logro observarlo, él sonríe y se me queda mirando.

¡Mierda, me atrapo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Punto de vista normal

Era la hora de la clase de gimnasia, y todos los alumnos se encontraban rindiendo en forma oral todos los huesos y músculos del cuerpo.

-¿Cómo se llama el hueso de la rodilla?- Pregunta la profesora de gimnasia.

-Rótula profesora – dice Usui.

-Muy bien- dice y dirige la mirada a Misaki- ¿Cómo se llama este músculo?- señala con su lapicera la parte detrás del cuello.

-Se llama esternocleidomastoideo profesora- dice Misaki.

-Muy bien. Bueno, la señorita Ayusawa y el señor Usui tienen un 10- dice la profesora y todos sus demás compañeros susurraban maldiciones hacia ellos.- Pueden ir a descansar. La siguiente pareja es Sakura Hanazono y Tora Igarashi.- dice y ambos alumnos mencionados se hacen presentes, Mientras que Usui y Misaki se van a sentar en el pasto, alejándose de sus compañeros.

Una vez allí, Usui se acuesta, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cuello, mientras que Misaki se sienta, abrazando sus piernas.

-Asique… ¿Me estabas mirando hoy en clase Misaki?- Pregunta Usui, mirando hacia el techo. Misaki se exalto

-…

-Porque… Te caíste justo cuando le estaba contestando una nota a Azumi ¿O me equivoco?- Misaki se sonrojo. La había atrapado.

-¡Vaya! Veo que estas muy atento para saber lo que estaba haciendo- dice ella mordazmente, intentando que se le fuera el sonrojo de las mejillas.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si te inclinaste sobre la silla- dice Usui y se sienta- Yo sé que te gusto, pero tampoco es para que seas tan evidente.- Dice y sonríe, esperando la respuesta de ella. Pero ella no contesto, simplemente se quedó mirándolo. No parpadeaba- ¿Misaki?- pregunto él preocupado, ya que ella no parpadeaba.

-Sí, si me gustas, y no me canso de observarte. Es más, te observo las 24 horas del día- dice ella y observa que a él le empezaba a aparecer un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- Hasta en la ducha-dice ella y empieza a reírse a carcajadas cuando noto que él se puso rojo.

-No es gracioso- dice él serio, pero poco a poco se va contagiando de la risa de Misaki, y se ríe con ella.

Él, en un movimiento involuntario, toma un mechón de cabello de Misaki y lo pasa detrás de su oreja izquierda. Luego, baja su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y la deja ahí, inmóvil. Ella en vez de apartarlo, levanta su mano izquierda y la apoya sobre la mano de Usui (capítulo 26 del anime XDDD).

Ambos se miran detenidamente, esperando algún movimiento del otro, para saber cómo actuar.

-Usui…

-¡CUIDADO!- grita un chico, haciéndolos reaccionar justo a tiempo cuando una pelota de vóley pasó cerca de sus cabezas.

Ambos adolescentes dirigen la mirada hacia la persona que les había tirado la pelota. Era Tora.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunta Tora, fingiendo inocencia.

-Si si, no te preocupes- dice Usui ayudando a Misaki a levantarse. Misaki le dirige una mirada de muerte a Tora.

-Vaya puntería- dice Misaki mordazmente.- Se nota que jugas tan mal al vóley como para dirigirnos la pelota a nosotros.

-Yo no juego mal- contraatacó Tora, poniéndose serio.

-Entonces si no jugas mal lo hiciste a propósito- dice Misaki acercándose peligrosamente a Tora, comenzándole a aparecer un aura negra a su alrededor- ¿O me equivoco?- dice desafiante, esperando su respuesta, pero él no contesto- Ja, y yo que creí que tenías un poco de agallas- dice ella y pasa al lado de él.

-No te creas tanto niña pobre- Dice Tora y Misaki se da la vuelta.- No perdería mí preciado tiempo en personas como tú- sonríe arrogante.

-Ja, pequeña blasfemia- dice ella y se aleja hacia donde está su amiga Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Usui era expectante de todo lo que sucedía.

Punto de Vista de Usui

Me quedo estático por el cruce de palabras entre Misaki e Igarashi.

¿Acaso ellos se conocían?

Sé de antemano que Misaki no hablaría así tan abiertamente y con veneno en la voz a alguien que recién conoce. Es más, algo le tuvo que haber dicho para que ella le hablara así.

Observo como Igarashi mira hacia donde se iba ella y me pregunto ¿Qué le hizo? Una pregunta, tres palabras y su vida si me llego a enterar que le hizo algo malo a ella.

-Oye Igarashi- me dirijo a él y este se da la vuelta- No sé quién seas, no sé de donde saliste, pero si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo a ella, aunque sea algo pequeño, y la hayas lastimado, considérate muerto- le digo, amenazante.

-¿Acaso eso es una amenaza?- me pregunto desafiante, mostrando superioridad.

-Tómatelo como quieras- le digo, ya a esta altura molesto, pero me contengo.

-Ja, ni que ella me importara tanto.- y con esto, se fue, dejándome la palabra en la boca.

Yo me quede observando cómo se marchaba pensando "voy a matarlo" muy seriamente. Lo miro detenidamente y me agarra un nudo a la garganta. No me da confianza. Voy a estar vigilándolo.

Continuara…

Hola, tanto tiempo XDDD

Se que la mayoría de ustedes quiere matarme, y no se porque, solo me atrase 9 meses XDDD

Lo sé, quieren matarme

Pero no se preocupen, volvi XDDD

Estare empezando a actualizar las historias en este mes, ya sea cualquiera de kaichou wa maid sama, como otras que quiero empezar a subir.

Tuve muchos problemas, más un juicio en el cual soy testigo

Dato importante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Voy a estar publicando las fechas de las actualizaciones en el Facebook: Mia Lopez, pueden buscarlo, igual, lo voy a dejar en mi muro de Fanfiction.

Otra cosa, lo más probable que la próxima actualización sea de aca a 2 semanas y, voy a publicar otra historia. Se llamara "La Fuerza Del Destino"


End file.
